moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Max: Fury Road
Mad Max: Fury Road is a 2015 action adventure apocalyptic film, the fourth installment in the Mad Max franchise and will succeed the events of Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome. The film will be directed by George Miller, and stars Tom Hardy in the pivotal role of Max Rockatansky, with Charlize Theron co-starring in the role of Imperator Furiosa. Mel Gibson has a confirmed cameo playing a character simply called "Drifter." Plot Following a nuclear war, the world has become a desert wasteland and civilization has collapsed. Max, a survivor, is captured by the War Boys, the army of the tyrannical Immortan Joe, and taken to Joe's Citadel. Designated a universal blood donor, Max is imprisoned and used as a "blood bag" for the sick War Boy Nux. Meanwhile, Imperator Furiosa drives her armoured truck to collect gasoline. When Furiosa drives off-route, Joe realizes that his five wives—women selected for breeding—are missing. Joe leads his entire army in pursuit of Furiosa, calling on the aid of nearby Gas Town and the Bullet Farm. Nux joins the army with Max strapped to his car to continue supplying blood. A battle ensues between the truck and Joe's forces. Furiosa drives into a sand storm, evading her pursuers, except Nux, who attempts to sacrifice himself to destroy the truck. Max escapes and restrains Nux, but the car is destroyed. After the storm, Max sees Furiosa repairing her truck, accompanied by the wives: Capable, Cheedo, Toast, the Dag and Angharad (who is pregnant). Max steals the truck, but its kill switch disables it. Max reluctantly agrees to let Furiosa and the wives accompany him; Nux returns to Joe. Furiosa drives through biker gang territory into a narrow canyon, having agreed to exchange gasoline for passage. However, Joe's forces are close behind, and Furiosa flees while the bikers detonate the canyon walls to block Joe's path. Max and Furiosa fend off the pursuing bikers, but Joe's vehicle evades the blockade and attacks the truck. Nux boards the truck while Joe attempts to stop Furiosa. Furiosa escapes, but Angharad falls from the truck and is run over by Joe's car, mortally wounding her and her child. Furiosa explains to Max that they are escaping to the "Green Place", a location she remembers from her youth. Capable finds Nux hiding aboard the truck and consoles him after realizing he is distraught over failing Joe. At night, the truck gets stuck in mud. Furiosa and Max slow Joe's forces with explosives, but Joe's ally, the Bullet Farmer, pursues the truck. Nux helps free the truck while Furiosa shoots and blinds the Bullet Farmer. Max walks into the dark to confront the Bullet Farmer and his men, returning with guns and ammunition. As dawn breaks, the truck travels through swampland and desert, eventually coming across a naked woman. Max suspects a trap, but Furiosa leaves the truck and states her former clan affiliation. The woman summons her group, who realize that Furiosa is a member of their clan, kidnapped with her mother as a child. Furiosa is distraught to learn that the swampland they passed was the Green Place, now inhospitable. The group agrees to ride motorbikes across the immense salt flats in the hope of finding somewhere to live. Max chooses to stay behind, but after seeing visions of his dead daughter, he convinces them to return to the Citadel, which has ample water and greenery that Joe keeps for himself, and trap Joe and his army in the bikers' canyon. The group heads back toward the Citadel, when they are attacked by Joe, and Furiosa is gravely wounded. Joe positions his car in front of the truck to slow it, while Max fights Joe's son Rictus. Toast is captured and put on Joe's car, but she distracts him, allowing Furiosa to hook Joe's mask to his car's rotating wheels, tearing his face off and killing him. Nux sacrifices himself by destroying the truck, blocking the canyon, killing Rictus, and allowing Max, Furiosa, and the wives to escape in Joe's car. Max transfuses his blood to Furiosa to help her survive her injuries. At the Citadel, Joe's citizens are overjoyed at the sight of Joe's corpse. Furiosa and the wives are raised up on a lift by the child War Boys, but Max stays behind, sharing a glance with Furiosa before disappearing into the crowd. Development Initially conceived shortly after Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome, George Miller's Mad Max: Fury Road or Mad Max 4 failed to launch on multiple occasions. Miller announced a screenplay had been written in 2003, but it was put on hiatus at the beginning of the Iraq war for fear its release would be insensitive. Miller confirmed continued interest regardless in 2006 and again in 2009, when he finally announced the film would begin shooting in 2012 and would release sometime in 2013. For a unknown reason, the date was changed to 2014 in January 2013, and has since been changed again to the current (and presumably tentative) May 15, 2015.‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ Set For Summer 2015 - Deadline - 20 November 2013Mad Max: Fury Road @ Internet Movie Database According to George Miller: "Mad Max is caught up with a group of people fleeing across the Wasteland in a War Rig driven by the Imperator Furiosa. This movie is an account of the Road War which follows. It is based on the Word Burgers of the History Men and eyewitness accounts of those who survived." Official Plot Blurb And Cast List For Mad Max: Fury Road - BleedingCool.com - 13 August 2012 A source from Badassdigest, who has seen an early cut of the movie, claims that the majority of the story features one giant chase sequence (or Road war in the Mad Max lore) Rumor: FURY ROAD Is Great, Reshoots Are Good News - Badass Digest - 01 October 2013�� Production timeline *September 2010 - Warner Bros. green-lights filming in Broken Hill, New South Wales, Australia.The tragedy and the trilogy - The Australian Financial Review - 25 November 2011 *November 2011 - Production is forced to relocate from Broken Hill to the Republic of Namibia in southern Africa. Unexpected heavy rains turned the formerly arid desert surrounding Broken Hill into a lush landscape of wildflowers, obviously inappropriate for the "post-apocalyptic wasteland" setting of the Mad Max films.It's Mad Max out of Africa - and Broken Hill isn't happy about it - The Daily Telegraph - 08 November 2011 *July 2012 - Filming finally begins more than 18 months behind schedule in the Republic of Namibia.Tom Hardy Uncertain About ‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ Start Date - Screen Rant - 23 July 2012 *17 December 2012 - Filming wraps, over-budget after Warner Bros. sends out an executive to put things back on track.Warner Bros. Sends 'Studio Representative' to Namibia to Keep 'Fury Road' on Track - Hollywood Reporter - 18 October 2012 An autographed photo of Tom Hardy as Mad Max was released at this time. *February 2013 - The Namibian Coast Conservation and Management group accuses the producers of damaging parts of the Namib Desert, endangering a number of plant and animal species.Fragile desert 'damaged' by Mad Max film crew - 3News NZ - 6 March 2013Mad Max: Fury Road sparks real-life fury with claims of damage to desert - The Guardian - 05 March 2013 *September 2013 - An announcement is made that the film will undergo reshoots in November 2013.Mad Max: Fury Road Going Back for Reshoots - ComingSoon.net - 03 September 2013 *20 November 2013 - It is announced that the film's release date has been pushed to 15 May 2015. Production video Mad Max Fury Road Featurette - George Miller (2014) HD|Featurette - George Miller MadMax 4 Production|Fury Road production shots Confirmed cast *Tom Hardy - Max Rockatansky *Charlize Theron - Imperator Furiosa *Hugh Keays-Byrne (previously played Toecutter) - Immortan Joe *Nathan Jones - Rictus Erectus *Nicholas Hoult - Nux *Zoë Kravitz - Toast *Rosie Hungtington-Whiteley - Splendid *Riley Keough - Capable *Abbey Lee Kershaw - The Dag *Courtney Eaton - Fragile *Josh Helman - Slit *Jennifer Hagen - Miss Giddy *iOTA - Coma-Doof Warrior *Richard Carter - the Bullet Farmer *Angus Sampson - the Organic Mechanic *Mel Gibson as Drifter *Coco Jack Gillies - Glory The Child Videos Gallery Reception Fury Road received almost universal acclaim from both critics and audiences. The reviewer website Rotten Tomatoes scored the film 97%. References Category:2015 films Category:2015 3D films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s road movies Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American road movies Category:American science fiction action films Category:American sequel films Category:Australian films Category:Australian science fiction action films Category:Australian sequel films Category:BAFTA winners (films) Category:Best Picture Academy Award nominated films Category:Chase films Category:English-language films Category:Feminist films Category:Films directed by George Miller Category:Films produced by George Miller Category:Films scored by Junkie XL Category:Films shot in Namibia Category:Films shot in South Africa Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Makeup Category:Films that won the Best Costume Design Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Sound Editing Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Films whose art director won the Best Art Direction Academy Award Category:Films whose editor won the Best Film Editing Academy Award Category:IMAX films Category:Mad Max films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Reboot films Category:Road movies Category:Screenplays by George Miller Category:Trucker films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Water scarcity in fiction Category:Films adapted into video games Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Films produced by Doug Mitchell Category:Mad Max Category:Action Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Tom Hardy films